


I'm Happy You're Happy

by shiramechi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hinted TenSemi, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shiratorizawa, Taichi and Shirabu are bastards and they're meant to be, Tendou and Shirabu friendship dynamic we love to see it, high school confession, i love them so much wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiramechi/pseuds/shiramechi
Summary: "Did you tell him yet?" Tendou appeared beside Shirabu."Of course I did." Shirabu coughs. "And he said to give him time to think about it."Tendou swung his arm around his junior's shoulders with a tsk. "Ya sure he said that? He doesn't look shocked or shaken or even happy—""You're being dramatic." Hopefully. After all, Kawanishi is a still painting; unmoving yet beautiful. He wasn't the kind of guy who showed emotions through facial expressions."Dammit, why did it have to be him?"
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 50





	I'm Happy You're Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work here and it's KawaShira. I'm hoping you get the gist that I love this ship with all of my heart. This was pretty rushed so I'm sorry if you think things are moving too fast >.< I wrote all of this in one sitting, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

When Shirabu was just 12 years old, he met a really tall intimidating looking kid at the playground and decided to make friends with him. He had no intention of falling in love with said kid as they grow older, but the universe had other plans.

"You know what to say?" Goshiki asks nervously, ecstatic at thought of his two seniors dating. 

"Yes, Goshiki, I know what to say. I've rehearsed this." Shirabu scoffed. But every step he took closer to the cafeteria— closer to him— he felt every practice in the mirror slipping away.

"Ken ken! I can't believe you're doing this without me!" An overdramatic gasp was heard from behind. Tendou jogged after them. Shirabu made a strangled disgusted noise.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't even plan on confessing." Shirabu bites his lip. 

"Okay, Ken ken, shut up. Don't make this about me because _you're_ the one who's gonna do it today." Tendou smiles wide, his eyes practically shining like Goshiki's. "Ooh! Cafeteria. Nice choice."

"Wha— I'm not even gonna ask right now." The bitter boy rolled his eyes.

"Shh!" Goshiki shushed them, peering at the door window to the cafeteria. Shirabu fidgeted with his diagonally cut bangs. "The cafeteria is empty and Kawanishi is waiting by your usual spot."

"You know, anyone would assume that—"

"Tendou! I don't need this right now! I have no idea what I'm doing!" 

Tendou put up both his hands, still smiling.

Shirabu breathes deeply. He's thought how this would go. What the consequences are and the benefits. If he's lucky, his best friend might want to stay friends. And if he's really lucky...

Anyways, there's also the possibility of ruining their 5 years of friendship.

Shirabu shakes his head. He can't back out now. Not when he's only meters from his grasp. Not when Kawanishi's usually stubborn ass obeyed and went to the cafeteria way past the school's curfew. With one, last deep breath, he pushed open the doors.

Kawanishi turns to him. He was still wearing his uniform but instead of the white blazer he was wearing a black sweatshirt. As always, his face didn't show any emotion. But Shirabu knew he was confused.

"Kenjirou, hey." He waves, his voice deep and raspy. It was obvious he just woke up. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Shirabu took in every detail of the tall boy in front of him. Narrow caramel eyes that were a bit sore from just waking up, messy strawberry blonde hair that he never bothered to comb in the morning, and his hands. Long yet delicate fingers that taped the shorter male's own fingers during practice and official games. Shirabu gulped. He didn't realize he was _this_ whipped for him.

"Taichi." He starts, his breath slightly trembling. Mind you, he's never done this before. And he might never do it again. "I like you. As more than a friend." He can hear his red head senior screaming _"that's it?!"_ At him.

Maybe "like" is an understatement, considering he's had a crush on Kawanishi for 2 years now. 

Kawanishi's expressionless facade is one of Shirabu's favorite things about him. But despite the apathetic look he always wore, Shirabu always knew what he felt. He knew when he was confused, angry, calm, happy, etc. But this moment he knew absolutely nothing. He didn't know what he's feeling. What he felt about Shirabu after telling him. 

And it tortured him every silent second that passed.

"Will you give me time to think?" Kawanishi broke the bleak silence first. Not a sign of emotion on his face.

Shirabu nodded. "Yeah, of course. Sorry for bothering you so late."

He only shakes his head. "No, it's fine. Are you heading back to the dorms? Want me to walk you there?"

Shirabu wanted to say yes so bad. "No, I'm okay. Goodnight."

—

"Did you tell him yet?" Tendou appeared beside Shirabu, trying to reach for the half-eaten sandwich on his tray. The short boy internally swatted him away.

"Of course I did. You were there, weren't you." Shirabu coughs. It's more of an annoyed statement than a question. "And he said to give him time to think about it." But for how long?

"But for how long? It's been a week." Tendou swung his arm around his junior's shoulders with a tsk. Other than that, they haven't been talking a lot. Maybe that was Shirabu's fault since everytime he came close to him he goes running away. 

"Ya sure he said that? He doesn't look shocked or shaken or even happy—"

"You're being dramatic." Hopefully. After all, Kawanishi is a still painting; unmoving yet beautiful. He wasn't the kind of guy who showed emotions through facial expressions. 

"Dammit, why did it have to be him?" Shirabu sighs. He placed the food tray on the counter and went to the vending machine, his senior skipping behind. 

"Yeahhhh, I get that." Tendou responds, watching Semi talk to Kawanishi.

"Stop staring, it's creepy. Why don't you just tell Semi anyway? He basically knows already." Shirabu takes the juice box from the pick-up box and stabs it with the straw that came with it. In spite of his former statement, he stared at the two as well as he sips his sorrows away. "They look good together."

"Yeah. They're both really good-looking. And they seem to talk a lot."

They both sighed. If Shirabu thought his week can't get any worse, he was wrong.

—

The setter was outside at 11 in the night, sitting on one of the benches in the campus. Sulking. He's decided he had no chance. If he's allowed to drink, he's probably drunk already. 

"So this is where you are." Shirabu nearly fell off his seat. He turned to see Kawanishi wearing the same hoodie and with sweatpants. He points at the vacant seat next to Shirabu and he nods. 

"I've been finding you." He says as he sits next to him. Shirabu can't help but feel embarrassed so he doesn't look at him. "By the way, why were you avoiding me this week?"

Shirabu fumbled on his words. "Uh- I um- you said you needed time to think—"

"I said needed time, not space." Shirabu can feel Kawanishi's gaze on him. "You're my best friend. I miss hanging out with you and judge people." The setter laughs bitterly. He chose to ignore the butterflies swarming in his stomach.

"You're just here to tell me that?" He finally looked at Kawanishi. There was a look in his eye that Shirabu doesn't understand. In fact, he's never seen it before. His eyes were soft and, if his mind weren't playing tricks on him, full of adornment and relief.

"That and," Kawanishi leans in, the distance between their faces getting dangerously short. "I like you too." He says and kissed the side of Shirabu's mouth.

He knew he wasn't messing with him because he's seen something Shirabu never thought he'd get the privilege to see. Kawanishi smiled. It wasn't an awkward smile, and it wasn't a big one. But it was the prettiest smile he's ever seen in his life. It's a smile he doesn't mind seeing everyday, every hour.

"You're bright as a tomato." He laughed. He _laughed_. Not that Shirabu hasn't seen him laugh (though it was really rare. He usually just chuckles or snorts). His laugh sounded so light-hearted and full of love. It was another privilege that Shirabu thought he didn't have.

"H-how long?"

Kawanishi hums in thought. "Maybe just about the same as you."

Shirabu wanted to punch him. "What do you mean?"

"It was obvious, Kenjirou. I just didn't say anything because, well, I thought it's all in my head." Kawanishi grins smugly and Shirabu slightly kicks him. He pays no mind. "You're in my head. You're all I could think about sometimes." He says nonchalantly.

If it was possible, Shirabu felt himself grow hotter and redder by the second. "You're cheesy it's gross." He turns away.

"Hm, but you like it anyway."

Just because they apparently like each other doesn't mean Kawanishi has the right to be so complacent and flirty. But maybe Shirabu liked that. "But why did you make me wait then?"

Kawanishi takes a moment to answer. "I was scared. We might end up hurting each other because of simple misunderstandings and you have to admit, we're very difficult people. Then Semi told me that I shouldn't be and that I should just tell you."

Shirabu knew this feeling all too well ever since two weeks ago when he decided to confess. That constant feeling of fear never left. It was a different situation for him, but maybe it wasn't. He doesn't know how to comfort people as he is straightforward. And Kawanishi knows that.

"I'm scared too." Shirabu gives him a small smile. "Let's be scared together then." That was all he said, but it was enough to ease Kawanishi's mind for now. As how his smile of thanks was enough to let Shirabu know that he trusts him and that they'll be okay.

"Speaking of Semi, come on. Let's go to his place." Kawanishi grabs the other's hand, pulling him up.

"What? Why?" Shirabu ignored the angels singing opera at their joined hands. 

He wore an overweening grin, another thing Shirabu has never seen before. "We made a bet on who will confess first."

"Wow. You look confident." Shirabu scoffs.

"That's because you're _my_ boyfriend now. No one can steal you away from me." 

Shirabu wanted to kick him so bad with love and affection.

"Wait so does this mean he likes Tendou?"

"Yeah. We should fix that too. Semi will most likely drop his plans of telling him."

All the way back to the dorms, they laughed and held hands. They shared stories and what happened to them for the past week. It was a wonderful and unexpected night full of bliss. Shirabu has never seen Kawanishi smile this much. And his heart flutters whenever he thinks about the fact that only he can see this side of him. It's an understatement to say that Kawanishi is happy. He was more than happy. And that's enough for Shirabu to sleep with a smile tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this piece >.<


End file.
